ronin_intel_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The Dead Past The Dead Past, or "The Fall," refers to pre-recorded history in Echos. What little is known of this time period is that the civilizations of Echos were embroiled in a massive war that spanned the plane. Civilization at this time was far more advanced, even by modern standards, but none of the Deathless or the ancient cities of this age have survived, save for ruins and mythology. Archaeology is an extremely sought-after profession in Echos to unravel more of the mystery behind the mysterious and violent origins of modern society. It was during this time that the Ancient Dragons created Language, which is the universal magical language of Echos. Ancient 0 Y.B: (Years since the Beginning) The Echos calendar begins when (Fartbreath), an ancient and ruthless dragon hunting the surviving nomadic tribes of mortals, was slain by (Thor), who is widely theorized to have been the last ancient Deathless. The first human agricultural settlements began when the scourge was defeated, eventually giving rise to the first human realms of (Thor land) 118 Y.B: the first human Jarl is named for the young kingdom of ___(thor land)____, in honor of the hero who made the lands hospitable. 300 Y.B: It takes a couple hundred years for the early mortals to cross continental lines due to the undisputed superior ferocity of Echos' nature. Deathless, Raging storms, forests with a life of their own, massive beasts the size of dinosaurs, actual dinosaurs, the list of dangers can go on for pages. 420 Y.B: The first instance of an actual Deathless in recorded history in the form of one of the oldest Epic Poems sung by an early Elvan. Although the song is an extremely simple monotone story of a powerful and wise and terrible Deathless who would walk to the mortal's early settlements and either save the town or destroy it, sometimes from boredom. 560 Y.B: The Great Pyramids of (Egypt) are built. Middle Ages 600 Y.B: the _______________ Empire is established, led by The Seven Tyrants. 727 Y.B: (Thor Land) is taken over by Orcish hordes from the mideast,. 869 Y.B: (Barvmarlamar Jackson), a powerful Deathless warrior monk, lays claim to (Thor Land) and initiates the (Seeker) faith. 876 Y.B: The first Sacred War. The (Seeker) armies mobilize south, led by (Barvmarlamar Jackson). 914 Y.B: (Barvmarlamar Jackson) is slain by an unknown Deathless in the (desert) 918 Y.B: The Great Beast Wall of (China) is completed. 926 Y.B. The Fall of the _________ Empire 978 Y.B: The first recorded Olympic Games are held in (Greece) 980 Y.B: _______________, the figurehead of the ____ religion is born. 1002 Y.B: _________________ is martyred by Seekers. 1008 Y.B: The epic assault and assassination of The Seven Tyrants. 1030 Y.B: Seekers take control of most of the Known World. 1397 Y.B: (Japan) is attacked by radical Seekers, the Second Sacred War begins. 1400 Y.B: The Creedlands and (South America) are added to the map of the Known World. 1427 T.B: The Second Sacred War ends, the Seeker armies are defeated. 1590 A.D: The first functional flushing toilet is invented 1800's By the 19th century in Echos , the influence of the Deathless and salvaged technology from the mortals' ancient past has led to what Earth would call a "steampunk" period. As the industrial era picks up momentum, (european) nations begin to war for trade routes, exploration and expeditions become a top priority with the art of machined flight bringing forth vigor to explore and expedite more than ever. Many brave adventurers met their fate during this time, but their discoveries are not in vain. In the ________Empire, one of history's most brutal military dictators, the re-animated Deathless Lady Athen Mona, begins the Autumn War, a psychopathic and ruthless campaign of violence and genocide across the Known World in the name of the _____________ Empire. Defeated and assasinated in 1879, this conflict is one of the darkest subject matters of modern education to this day. During this time in the Creedlands, Known World leaders convene to abolish slavery in all its forms across all species and races, igniting a brief civil war between slave owners in the Northern Creedlands cities and (Thor Land) magistrates and the combined military might of slave-free united nations. During this time firearms and modern military tactics begin to arise as well as a period of spontaneous invention. The first crystal ethereal mesh shield system was invented by an Elven in 1867. The Modern Era 1909: Ninui is born With many nations still recovering from the Autumn War, focus leans toward science and desiring to understand the entirety of the Known World. A human scientist named Albert Einstein publishes his Theory of Special Relativity, which causes massive controversy for its inconsistencies with sacred Deathless texts from which modern science was born. A (lizard) atomic physicist publishes another Theory of Hyperdimensional Folding which once again, challenged the ancient Deathless wisdom. Many Deathless become agitated, some of them quietly retreating to their throne temples built for them, others simply rampaging through settlements. Other Deathless rally their devoted and turn them against their fellow mortals. Small skirmishes broke out in early 1911, and by 1913, Echos fell to the World War. This war reduced the already fragile population of the mortal races by a third. In 1945, Creedlands scientists detonate the first experimental atomic bomb, the mortals' mightiest, most terrifying weapon, which when used against the remnants of the (german) army and their Deathless leaders, marks the first instance of mortals defeating a Deathless. The event is so shocking that the World War ends a year later, and the Deathless have grown more quiet since. 1962 Y.B: The NNSE (NeoNosa Stock Exchange) crashes, starting a tragic and brutal depression in the Creedlands, which was only made worse with the Kite'mallo War; an ill-concieved war-plan to "control" the population of predatory beasts in a distant country. The Creedlands suffers economically all the while, resulting in the grungy, 2nd world country style of modern Creedlands. 1972: 1984: Myke is born 1990: Ninui becomes chief 1991: Throne is born 1999: The Boketzal city of Cape Hill (located where the coast of california is) is suddenly destroyed in the early morning. Massive craters found at the site have professionals claiming it was the largest recorded underground explosion in history, although survivors of the tragedy swear they saw something enormous inside the smoke and debris. 2001: The first rocket-powered telescope is launched into the sky to study the mysterious unmoving stars of Echos 2003- Creedlands backs a multi-nation coalition to put to rest a terrorist group led by a Rogue Deathless. 2010- A police assault on a NeoNosa gang site results in an Ancient Dragon appearing for the first time since (Fartbreath,) and the beast devastates the city with a single breath attack that resulted in 47 casualties, 9 of which were civilians, and almost 80 others injured. Although the aftermath of this crisis is heavily classified, the dragon was reportedly neutralized and killed, although it's assumed it's been captured for research. 2012- The story begins. Category:General